marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana Lang (Earth-One)
Lana Lang was Clark Kent's first love and Pete Ross' wife. Early Life Lana Elizabeth Lang was born on August 30, 1955 in Smallville, Delaware. When she was three years old, Lana saw her parents, Lewis and Laura Lang, struck and killed by a meteor during the 1985 meteor shower that hit Smallville. She became the poster child for the disaster, her cry of anguish captured forever on the cover of Time Magazine. Her aunt, Nell Potter, adopted her and she wore a piece of the meteor that killed her parents as a necklace in their memory. Ever since then, she lived a mile away from the Kent farm. SV Season 1 Lana was a cheerleader as a junior and was admired by everyone, but just a month or two into the school year, before the football season ended, Lana decided to quit cheerleading and try something else, in search of her own identity. Lana started working as a waitress at the Beanery, but was terrible at the job and fired in less than a week, but when her aunt decided to sell the theater where her parents met, she set herself on a mission. She convinced Lex Luthor to restore it rather than turn it into a parking garage. Lana oversaw the renovation and she worked there as the assistant manager. During this time, Lana also met up with Lex Luthor and became friends because of their connection to Clark. She also began to spend time with Chloe Sullivan, although at first they did not get along because of being in different social groups. Lana and Chloe became friends when Lana helped Chloe get her job back as editor of the school newspaper, the Smallville Torch. They established that they were both "just friends" with Clark; though they both seemed to know that Clark loved Lana and Chloe loved Clark. As her junior year rolled along, Clark and Lana's friendship developed into a romantic attraction. During Spring Formal, a tornado hit Smallville and Lana's truck was lifted into the funnel of the storm. She started to cry for help, and Clark rushed into the storm to save her. After being rescued by Clark from the tornado, she ended up in the hospital badly injured. After the tornado, Aunt Nell decided to move to Metropolis with her fiancé Dean Winters, but Lana really didn't want to leave Smallville. Luckily, Chloe Sullivan invited her to live with her and her dad until she graduated from high school. Lana spent four weeks at the Smallville Medical Center receiving physical therapy and while recovering, Lana met Adam Knight, and Adam helped her with her rehabilitation. Finally Lana was able to walk only using a cane and returned home, but was angry with Clark for not having visited her when she most needed him. Finally, Clark apologized for not being there when she needed him. Although she accepted his apology, she did not forgive him and told him that she had met someone new. Lana continued to visit Adam in the hospital and the two began spending a great deal of time together. When he was ready to leave the hospital, she offers to renovate the apartment above the Talon and rent it to him as their friendship was beginning to become something more. As Adam displayed some unusual talents that raised Lana's suspicions, she came to suspect his motives to stay in town and realized that Adam was not who he claimed to be. Lana later did some snooping in Adam's apartment and discovered a journal of notes proving that he was spying on her and Clark. She sought help from Lex to get rid of Adam when she realized that he was dangerous. Eventually Adam disappeared without a trace, although in truth Clark helped him escape town. When Clark went missing for a few weeks, Lana started a campaign to find him. After Chloe revealed to her that she knew where Clark was, Lana found him in Metropolis, and was disgusted by the way he was living and tried to convince him to return home. However she was not successful and then called Jonathan Kent and informed him what was happening. However, after he returned to Smallville, Clark apologized to her for his recent behavior. After Clark rescued Lana, he decided to tell her his secret to prevent her departure to Paris. In the end, however, he realized that knowing his secret would put her in danger, after what had just happened to Pete and just gives her a kiss on the cheek and tells her to have a great time in Paris. Shortly after Lex and Nicole's wedding, Lana prepared to go to Paris. Clark was too busy to see her off at the airport, but Lex was there to wish her well. Though Clark showed up, he left without saying goodbye to her, leaving a white rose behind. Lana sees him and crosses the street to him, but he disappears, and Lana finds the flower he was going to give her. SV Season 2 Finally free of Smallville's expectations, Clark, and the metahumans of her hometown, Lana believed she could finally start to build her own life. In Paris, she met Jason Teague, and started a relationship with him. As soon as she arrived in town, she learned of the death of Chloe and went to visit her at the cemetery, meeting Lois Lane in the process. After seeing Clark again, the two talked about her return, but she refused to tell him the real reason why she had returned. After talking with Lex, Lana managed to live in the Talon apartment and soon was joined by Jason who followed her from Paris to be with her. Lana and Jason continued their relationship in Smallville, keeping it a secret because of Jason's job as the high school assistant football coach. After Jason was fired due to being accused of his relationship with Lana, her relationship with Clark began to crumble, believing Clark to be responsible. Lana later learned that it wasn't Clark who informed the school that Jason was dating a student, it was Lex. Although her relationship with Jason was stable, her past with Clark still followed her and this caused Jason to begin to doubt of her. Later Lana was furious that Jason accepted Lex's job offer, but Jason tells her he would use this to get to more about Lex as well as for his and Lana's research on the Stones. However, when Lex told Lana that Jason already know everything about Stones before they meet, Lana began to reevaluate how well she knows Jason. Lana was shocked to learn that Jason's real name was Dean Winchester and that he was working for a woman named, Genieve Teague, who was looking to acquire the Stones of Power. Lana then began to suspect the real reasons why he was dating her. By this time, Lana felt quite confused and shocked to learn that Lex had secret feelings for her as he kisses her while being split in two. Also, she started to get closer to Clark again after feeling that he was the only one she could trust. This was discovered by Dean at the prom dance and their relationship comes to an end, but not before warning her of Genevieve. As the year ended, Lana feelings for Clark returned. Lana and Clark discovered an abandoned baby in the cornfield and took him back to the Kent Farm, where they bonded over the foundling, whom Clark named "Evan." After Evan died, they reminisced about their time with him. When she was attacked by Genevieve Teague, who figured out that Lana had one of the Stones of Power. Lana stabbed and killed Genevieve with the Crystal of Air and was given refuge by Lex. When another meteor shower was predicted to hit Smallville, Lex helped Lana leave Smallville. Before leaving, Lana gave the Crystal of Air to Clark, feeling that only he would know what to do with it. The two confessed their love to each other and went their separate ways. Lana tried to send a message to Chloe, but was stopped by Lex, because he didn't want anyone to know what was happening. Lex got Lana into a helicopter, as they took off, Lana and the pilot dodged the falling meteors. However, one struck the tail of the helicopter and they plummeted to the ground. Though badly injured, Lana managed to survive the crash and pulled clear of the helicopter. She dragged herself to a nearby crater and pulled herself up to its edge, spotting the Black Ship, which began to open. SV Season 3 Lana witnessed two aliens come out of the Black Ship and attack a cadre of police officers. She overheard them say that they were looking for "Kal-El" and kept under wraps to avoid being hurt. After Lex found her close to the site, he took her back to the Luthor Mansion to recover. Lana went to the Smallville Medical Center, where the kryptonians were laying siege and about to kill Lois Lane, and told them she knew where Kal-El was. She led them to the Luthor Mansion where they were exposed to the meteor rock in the secret vault, but they were able to escape. Before the aliens could kill Lana, Clark arrived and send them into the Phantom Zone. Lex helped Lana cover up Genevieve Teague's death, falsifying evidence that she died as a result of the meteor shower and Lana was relieved to learn this. After Clark saved Lana, he decided that he and Lana could have a real and honest relationship and finally start dating. During this time, Lana finally felt that Clark was totally open with her and the two had sex together for the first time. However, their happiness did not last long due to the constant threats that Clark had to face and things between the two began to change again. As Lana became obsessed with what happened during the last meteor shower, she started studying astronomy and meteors to try to discover the truth and came to the conclusion that there was possibly aliens living among them, much to the dismay of Clark. During this time, Lex supported Lana in her conclusions and helped her in her investigations. This caused Clark to zeal about the relationship between Lana and Lex to the point that he almost killed her, while being infected with silver kryptonite. Finally, Lex decided to enlist Lana's help in learning about the Black Ship, which he took from Lander's Field. Together, they would try to piece together the strange happenings in Smallville and the meteor showers that struck the town. Although Lana understood Clark´s behavior with the help of Chloe, she noticed that Clark had returned to his old self and began to worry about what Clark was hiding. By that time, Lex's feelings towards Lana became increasingly apparent, but she remained loyal to Clark. It was clear that she knew that Lex had other intentions with her but especially after he risked his life protecting her while the two were being held hostages by two deranged Smallville deputy who wanted the Black Ship, Lana felt attracted to him because of the sincerity with which he treated her. Due to Clark's lies, Lana wanted a break from their relationship but after Jonathan Kent died of a heart attack, she backed off her idea and supported Clark while attending Jonathan's funeral. Lana decided to try to make their relationship work again, and stood next to Clark to help him cope with the death of his father, including recovering Jonathan's watch that had been stolen from Martha. However, her relationship placed on hold due to Clark's secrecy and Lana started feeling closer to Lex, who offered her a shoulder to unload her problems. Sometime later, Lana had an outing with Clark, and their relationship seemed to be on the road to recovery until he was hypnotized by Simone. She was called to Clark's barn where she found him and Simone having an intimate moment and under Simone's control, Clark told Lana that he had found someone else. Hurt and disgusted, Lana went to Metropolis to stay at her Aunt Nell's. After Simone was killed and Clark regained his senses, Chloe told Lana that he had been hypnotized. When she went to discuss it with Clark, he lied to Lana and said that he did not love her anymore. Heartbroken, Lana turned to Lex for comfort and to confide in her friend. To find comfort from loved ones, Lana turned to two medical students who had created the highly-addictive Limbo drug, which Lana used to communicate with her parents in the afterlife. Desperate to use more of it, Lana spent more than a thousand dollars an injection and even stealing from Lex to pay for another one; but was caught by him. Lana was eventaully saved by Clark. After Clark returned to life, Lana decided that she would never do anything like that again and she managed to get help and get off of drugs. Lana then continued to work with Lex in their investigations about the Black Ship as a way to dissipate her mind and during these days the attraction between the two became more evident. After an argument with Chloe for saying that something was happening between her and Lex, Lana goes to the Luthor Mansion to talk with Lex and avoid misunderstandings, but was astonished when Lex kisses her and then very confused, she kissed him back. Sometime later, Lana started dating Lex without telling Clark, who finds out when he walked in on Lana and Lex kissing. She told Clark later after Lex was attacked by Graham Garrett, because wanted them to be honesty with each other even if they weren't together anymore. Finally, Lex had decided to let Lana in on a project of his that he was working with Milton Fine on. He told her that he created a vaccine that would make anyone immune to any of the world's powerful viruses, and showed Lana pictures of Fine and the Black Ship, which Fine was in one at one second, and the next second he was gone. Thinking that Fine was an alien like the Disciples of Zod, Lana told Lex that the "meteor rocks" were what they were vulnerable to. Once she returned to her dormitory at Metropolis University, she found Clark looking through her photographs of the Black Ship. Clark had Lana tell him where Lex and the lab were, if she didn't want anything bad to happen to Lex. After Lex was rescued by Clark, Lana witnessed the Black Ship abduct Lex, and Fine appeared behind her, telling her that Lex is being transformed. She went to the Daily Planet where she told Chloe what happened, who later relayed the information to Clark. Later on, Lana overheard Clark saying that he might have to kill Lex. Lex later returned with Kryptonian powers, and showed them to Lana. He told her to meet him at the top of LuthorCorp. Clark arrived at the Luthor Mansion, to ask where Lex was, and Lana demanded that Clark explain what was happening to Lex. Clark tried to get off the subject, and Lana, angry that he wasn't trusting her, stormed out after saying she didn't know how she could have ever loved him. When the electrical systems were all failing across the world due to Brainiac unleashing a powerful computer virus, Lana managed to get into the LuthorCorp building, and saw Lex, standing there. She told him that she was going to stand at his side, and the two shared a passionate kiss. SV Season 4 SV Season 5 Powers and Abilities Personality Lana Lang's life has been very influenced by the death of her parents at the age of two. Despite the fact that her aunt raised and cared for her, Lana has felt like an abandoned orphan her whole life and idolized her dead parents. She often stated that she felt isolated and out of place and dreamt about leaving Smallville forever for something more. Despite this, Lana developed a reputation for being a sweet girl, pleasant, caring, and eager to help others. She found herself without any family before she graduated from high school. With no one to rely on but herself, Lana is also quite driven to pursue her goals. She successfully managed the Talon coffee shop as a high school student and lived alone during her senior year. Lana took self-defense classes, but seems to always find herself in threatening situations, needing to be rescued. She once stated that she always felt she would die young. Having been attacked multiple times by meteor freaks, she is critical of metahumans and aliens. At the beginning of their relationship, Lana and Lex grew close over their shared belief that humans need to be protected from dangerous aliens and superhumans. Clark seemingly picked up on Lana's opinion and it was part of his reluctance to trust her with his secret. Due to Lex's inhumane treatment of superpowered beings in his Level 33.1 experiments, Lana's justified disdain for metahumans and other superpowered beings has lessened considerably. Lana's romantic relationships also reflect her personality; she places great trust in her partner and expect the same in return. Lana values honesty within her relationship and will build a relationship with someone she perceives will trust her. Whitney Fordman was simple and unassuming, but they were not soul mates. Dean Winchester swept her off her feet in Paris, but he too began to hide things from her. Her attraction to Lex Luthor was intensified by her belief that Lex was always honest with her. Yet Lex kept secrets of his own, leading her to question his loyalty and seemingly rekindle her feelings for Clark. Lana started to show her dark side early on and it has intensified ever since. She has taken action into her own hands to make sure that the people who have done her and others wrong pay, revealing a strong vengeful streak. She has retaliated against Lex and Lionel Luthor with both violence and theft. Over the years she has evolved from a soft and naive girl to a much stronger woman. Relationships *''Relationships'': Lana Lang/Relationships *''Family'': Lana Lang/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests Friends Notes Links *Lana Lang/Gallery *Lana Lang/Quotes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Americans